<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Hell with the People! by Penguina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916470">To Hell with the People!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina'>Penguina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rumors, victorian au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Victorian AU.<br/>Oswald and Edward's friendship is causing certain rumors that in a homophobic era such as this could cost them their lives. So Oswald now feels obligated to have a very serious conversation with his dear friend Edward. He's prepared himself for the worst but he might just be surprised by an unexpected twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Hell with the People!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oswald was pacing nervously in the living room, the exquisite carpet was soft under his feet, but he paid little attention to that. His mind was preoccupied with something far more important, far more dangerous. He had this threat hanging above his head like a dark cloud in his life for a while now, but it was a completely different matter when he involuntarily dragged Edward into this. The suspicions, the accusations, the rumors... they could lead to a thorough investigation and Oswald knew well that if that happened, he'd be easily found guilty. No one cared that he and Edward never really... never even... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald ran his trembling fingers through his hair and let out a loud sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was calling hours and he knew his friend Edward Nygma would arrive soon. For some time now all other callers -- the socialite that claimed to be in Sir Oswald Cobblepot's circle of friends -- were doing their best to avoid him. Oswald knew why. He never dared ask directly, however, because he dreaded hearing the words aloud. He did not trust his face to keep a secret, and if he were asked a straight question, he knew he could not give a straight answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were only himself that he was endangering with his inclinations, he would not be this worried. But he was dragging Edward down with him. And he could not have that! Edward was innocent, unlike Oswald who, in the eyes of society, was perverted and depraved. Oswald could not let himself be the reason for Edward's undoing. Therefore, it was time for them to have a serious conversation. One that was likely to leave one of them heartbroken; but Oswald never expected it to be easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he caught a glimpse of Edward, getting out of a hansom and approaching Oswald's door, so he quickly removed himself from the window and assumed his usual seat in the armchair in front of the fireplace. He willed his face to calm down -- at least in appearance he had to look relaxed and in control. On the inside though... oh, on the inside...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's firm steps were followed by the door opening and then they were alone. Oswald’s heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir Oswald!" Edward greeted with mock formality as he nodded his head from the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The edges of his lips twisted up in amusement and Oswald could tell his friend was happy to see him. However, this time Oswald could not return the little joke as he usually would and that did not go unnoticed by Ed. His face fell down in confusion and Oswald flinched internally. He was already causing his friend pain and he hadn’t even gotten to his actual point yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oswald?" Edward asked, eyes fixed on the shorter man with genuine concern. "Is something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald had to be brave! He really wanted to savor this moment -- the moment of Edward still looking at him in a way that showed the warm affections of a true friend. He dreaded what he might find in Edward's gaze after Ed finds out about-- things... He only knew that it would be too painful to see disgust in those deep, brown eyes. And yet, it was a price he was willing to pay if it meant saving Edward from ruin!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward," he spoke when he thought his voice was more steady. "I'm afraid we need to discuss something very important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Edward said, brow furrowing as he sat down on his usual place on the sofa, ready to listen carefully to what Oswald had to tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald suppressed his sigh and continued. "I... we have to terminate our friendship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were blunt and painful to say. He could see Edward's hurt expression, his confusion, his sorrow. Losing a friend, especially a friend as close as they've become, was not an easy thing to do. It was a terrible loss and Oswald understood that perfectly well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what," Edward finally uttered. "Why? What did I do wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald grimaced at the thought that Edward considered himself the reason for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No, Edward, you didn't do anything wrong," he reassured. "If anyone's done anything wrong, it's me! It's all my fault and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was still regarding him with utter puzzlement. He looked so lost. "Oswald, I don't understand. What caused this? I will respect your wishes, naturally, but I believe I deserve a proper explanation. In the name of the friendship we once shared and you no longer desire, please, tell me what's going on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald felt like he had nothing left to lose. He took a deep breath and then, "Edward, I'm dangerous for you," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Edward slowly arched an eyebrow. "You? How?" There was disbelief in his voice, Oswald could sense it. "You are the son of a respectable nobleman in Gotham. You have influence and station, but you wish me no ill. How are you dangerous to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald swallowed. "Have you noticed that recently people have started to avoid you?" he asked, determined to make Edward understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more than usual," Ed replied without bitterness, sounding rather detached and logical about it. "I mean, I’ve learned early in my life that I am not a desirable companion for most. I am different and society doesn’t like that. So I usually avoid the </span>
  <em>
    <span>drab</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring, narrow-minded </span>
  </em>
  <span>people and give my time to those I deem interesting. That’s why our friendship is so great. You are an intelligent and exciting man, Oswald, and we understand each other." He swallowed and his voice wavered a little. "Well, at least, I thought we did…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do!" Oswald said quickly. "But… People really </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>started to avoid you and I’m the reason for that. Your association with me is to blame." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Edward exclaimed, not seeming particularly distressed upon hearing this new information. "Well, in that case, thank you. I enjoy solitude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald huffed exasperated. Why wouldn’t Edward just take him seriously? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward, you don't understand!" Oswald insisted. "I didn't do you a favor, I'm ruining your reputation!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward tilted his head. "And how exactly are you doing that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it! The moment of truth. The moment that was going to change everything between them. The moment Oswald lost Ed forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward, there have been rumors about me and now…" he inhaled deeply. "Now they're beginning to affect and concern you as well. I'm so sorry, my friend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reaction yet, so Oswald continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rumors are that I-- that I prefer the company of men." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no reaction. Oswald was forced to explain further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That I prefer the company of men instead of the company of women. Whereas most men prefer the opposite." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. This was becoming increasingly frustrating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As in, in bed!" Oswald finally blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things finally clicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Ed’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Oswald nodded in confirmation, relieved that at least Ed got it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward shrugged with a smile. "Well, I don't see the harm. It's not like it's true. ... Is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep breath. Calm your mind, Oswald. Deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's just it, Edward," he said slowly, carefully. "It's not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>untrue</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In fact... well, it's actually sort of the truth." His breath hitched. He felt dizzy. He had never told this to anyone like that and Edward will definitely hate him now! But he needed to be honest with Ed. He continued, "Edward, I like men and I'm kind of known about it, more or less. The only reason I'm not arrested yet is because there's no actual proof. They never caught me</span>
  <em>
    <span> in the act</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so to speak, and they lack sufficient evidence. Besides, I’m from a respected family with great influence in Gotham. So there’s that to protect me too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was furrowing his brows in concentration, listening carefully and with significant interest. At least he wasn't shouting in rage at Oswald for allowing their association to continue this long. Unless he was too repulsed to even speak to him... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My point is," he went on in hope that perhaps there was a slight chance Ed might not hate him for who he was, "I am damaging your reputation. And accusations like that, even if they're false like it is in your case, might lead to serious problems." His voice was surprisingly steady now. Perhaps he was braver now because he was determined to save Ed from ruin. "My questionable reputation in these matters will bring you nothing good. And I don't want to do this to you. I don't want to harm you in any way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, shoulders slumped, back hunched, eyes cast down at his shoes, not daring to meet his friend's gaze. What if Edward figured it out? What if Edward realized that Oswald actually had feelings for him and had been longing to-- Oh, God, if Edward found out about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oswald would die of embarrassment!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So now you know, he said quietly, finishing his little speech and awaiting Edward's judgement. "I sincerely hope you're not mad at me for not letting you know sooner. It was not my intention to waste your time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Edward spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand why you couldn't tell me earlier," he said. "I was no one to you back then. Just an acquaintance. We’re friends now, so you trust me. And you clearly care about what happens to me. You did not waste my time and I am not mad at you for not sharing this with me sooner. I understand and I admire you for your bravery to tell me the truth now, instead of coming up with more lies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oswald carefully looked up, just for a second, before glancing back down at his hands, his shaking fingers fumbling nervously with the amethyst buttons of his vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn’t be mad at you, Oswald." Edward took a step closer and his voice sounded gentle and soft. "B-but..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hesitating, probably thinking of the least hurtful way to permanently end their friendship. Which was what Oswald wanted to achieve since the beginning of this conversation, so why was he so sad now that it was actually about to happen? Why was this still so agonizingly painful when he knew what was coming? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sighed and continued, a strange tremor in his voice. "These feelings and desires... Have you ever felt them for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it! Edward was a very clever man. Of course, he’d deduce this with ease. And just when Oswald thought this conversation could not get any more embarrassing for him... He could still save some of his dignity and lie about it. Say that he never felt like that for Edward and be over with it. But he couldn’t lie, not to Edward. Not when Edward valued the trust and honesty between them so highly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, trying to hold back his tears. "I swear I wasn't going to act on it!" he croaked in a shaky voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected the world to crumble beneath him at that admission, but instead something utterly unbelievable happened instead! The shadow was gone from Edward’s face and he melted into a disturbingly huge grin. His entire being was beaming at Oswald with something he had never seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my dearest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dearest </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend!" Edward uttered with such warmth, such emotion. His hands found Oswald’s and he held them close to his chest, over his beating heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Act on it as much as you wish!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Oswald could register the meaning of Edward’s words, he felt a pair of soft, gentle lips caress his own and in an instant all was clear -- Edward loved him back and nothing else mattered. They were no longer alone, they had each other and they were stronger for it. They would face the world together and no rumors could stand in their way. To hell with the people! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>